Quand je suis avec toi
by anzendes
Summary: Parce que même après des années, je ne suis jamais mieux ailleurs qu’auprès de toi.


La main apposée sur le cœur et le souffle saccadé, son réveil avait été brutal. Secoué d'un cauchemar qu'il faisait depuis un moment maintenant, son unique temps de sommeil avait rapidement été écourté. Le cadrant de sa montre affichait à peine quatre heure du matin, et sa fatigue s'était envolée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue quelques heures plus tôt.

À vrai dire, ces derniers temps il souffrait d'insomnie chronique et cela commençait à le peser. Non pas qu'il était trop fatigué pour aller travailler, plutôt qu'il lui arrivait à avoir du mal à supporter sa solitude la nuit.

Depuis qu'il n'était plus avec son ex-petit ami, il n'avait jamais eu de tels problèmes malgré que la séparation fut rude bien qu'elle soit de son initiative – la tromperie était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter et elle laissait des séquelles.

Il avait bien sûr tromper sa solitude avec quelques flirts et amants d'un soir, mais il avait vite compris que ce n'était pas la solution, et que ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait non plus alors il avait vite cesser. Et puis ses amis lui avaient grandement conseiller d'arrêter de peur qu'un jour il tombe sur quelqu'un de mauvais ou de mal intentionné.

Depuis ça, il n'avait plus rencontré personne ce qui le confortait encore plus dans sa solitude qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer puisque c'est là que ses insomnies chroniques avaient prit le dessus.

Rapidement, il avait de nouveau chercher à éviter au maximum de se retrouver seul chez lui : faire la tournée des bars le soir était en quelques sortes devenu une habitude et il y avait rencontré plein de beau monde bien que les intentions de certains ne soient pas qu'amicales, il avait calmé leur ardeurs bien qu'il ait faillit flanché plusieurs fois.

Jusqu'à peu, tout allait bien malgré ses insomnies. Mais l'une de ses soirées solitaire avait faillit finir en désastre si on lui avait pas prêté main forte.

En effet, il n'avait jamais été très grand : c'est ce qui faisait son « charme » lui disaient ses conquêtes. Cependant, ayant pour habitude d'aller à la musculation plusieurs fois par semaines, il avait réussi à se sculpter un corps à faire des envieux. Il ne s'en ventait pas, mais il en était grandement fier.

Alors qu'un soir il rejoignait comme à son habitude le bar à deux rues de chez lui, il avait rencontré des amis qu'il s'était fait dans celui-ci. Ils l'avaient donc tous rejoint tous ensemble, bienheureux de passer une bonne soirée. Les verres s'étaient – comme d'habitude – bien enchaînés, et ,bien qu'il tienne de mieux en mieux l'alcool, il avait fini saoul comme les autres. Le barman étant un ami à eux, cela expliquait en partie ce déferlement.

Cependant même s'il avait trop bu, ce qui était une évidence, il se sentait trop mal pour que cela ne soit normal. Sa tête lui tournait plus qu'à la normale, des nausées plus prononcées faisaient surface et il était sûr que cela n'était pas dû à l'alcool. Et c'est lorsqu'il s'était fait tiré hors du bar par un « ami » dans la ruelle adjacente au bar qu'il avait compris qu'il avait certainement dû se faire droguer.

Sur le moment il avait rit, rit à n'en plus pouvoir ce qui avait complètement décontenancé son « bourreau » qui, malheureusement pour lui, avait vite repris de sa contenance.

Coincé contre un mur bloqué par un corps beaucoup plus grand et plus musclé que lui il avait tenté de se défaire de cette prise en vain, et, en sentant qu'il se faisait enlever ses vêtements contre son gré il avait commencé à paniquer.

Bien que l'autre ait tenté de l'empêché de crier, sa voix avait réussi à alerter des passants alors qu'il s'était prit un coup de poing dans l'œil. Bien que personne ne soit venu l'aider, il avait tout de même l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne l'aider alors qu'il sentait des frottements obscènes contre lui et des baisers se poser de partout dans son cou, sa clavicule...

Il était écœuré. Et il pleurait, tentant de se libérer bien que toutes ses forces l'aient quitté à cause de la drogue qu'il avait ingéré. Et alors qu'il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il avait merdé et que cela était arrivé car il n'avait pas été assez attentif, il se senti soudain libéré avant de s'écrouler complètement sur le sol.

Les bruits de cris et de coups résonnaient en différés dans ses oreilles, et, il aurait pu s'endormir à même le sol si on ne l'avait pas rapidement relevé et frappé sur ses joues.

Un parfum boisé avait alors prit possession de ses narines et cette odeur qui l'avait accompagné pendant toute son enfance n'avait fait que le bercer malgré les efforts que son « sauveur » faisait pour capter son attention. Il avait fini par s'écrouler contre ce corps inconnu.

« Et merde ! »

Il n'en revenait pas. Sérieusement, il était simplement sorti pour s'acheter un paquet de cigarette dans le bar en bas de chez lui car il était à cours et que rien d'autre que ça n'arrivait à le calmer. Et lorsqu'il était arrivé au bar, en voyant son ami au comptoir ils avaient un peu discuté.

« Les mêmes que d'habitude ?

\- Ouais. Un silence s'était instauré entre eux alors que le barman le regarda perplexe une seconde. Qu'est-ce que t'as ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

\- Non, non.. Il marqua une pause. Dit-moi, en arrivant tu n'as pas vu un gars entraîner un mec un peu petit, à peine le mètre soixante-dix, les cheveux et yeux verts ? Il fronça les sourcils en imaginant parfaitement la description.

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça... C'est pas son genre de se barrer avec des inconnus comme ça, et puis il était pas super sobre. »

Il haussa les épaules avant de le saluer et de sortir du bar, jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur afin de voir si la personne que son ami cherchait était là. Comme il ne la vit pas, il fini par reprendre la route pour rentrer chez lui.

En passant devant la ruelle qui longeait le bar, il fronça les sourcils en voyant deux femmes regarder dans sa direction, horrifiées. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et son sang ne fit qu'un tour : ni une, ni deux, il bondit sur l'agresseur qu'il finit par mettre en sang.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur la victime, de la haine, de la rage et de la mélancolie l'assaillirent. Il se précipita vers lui, le rhabillant tout en tentant de le maintenir en position assise.

« Deku ! Cria-t-il dans ses oreilles. Deku ! Réitéra-t-il. Bordel... Allez Deku reprend toi merde ! »

Il n'eut cependant aucunes réponses à ses appels, le rendant encore plus inquiet qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux environs et vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Il grogna et fut surpris de sentir une masse s'écrouler contre lui.

« Et merde ! »

Rapidement il avait attrapé le plus petit dans ses bras et s'était mit à courir jusqu'à son appartement, à en perdre haleine. Lorsqu'il l'avait atteint il avait directement positionné son ami d'enfance dans son lit en position de sécurité afin qu'il ne s'étouffe pas si de quelconques remontées le prenait puis s'était assis à côté de son corps, frottant le dos du petit vert dans un geste réconfortant et avait fini par s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, Izuku n'était plus à ses côtés et il paniqua un instant avant de le voir, assit en boule à côté du lit. Son corps était parcouru de tremblements, et il soupira en le voyant comme ça. Il attrapa rapidement une couverture et lui jeta dessus avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Allez, enroules toi là dedans et rejoins moi dans la cuisine je vais te préparer un truc à manger. »

Il n'avait pas eu de réponse, mais il savait très bien qu'il allait le suivre : après tout Deku restait Deku et même après deux ans sans l'avoir vu, il savait très bien qu'il suscitait une autorité naturelle pour lui.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu remontait à deux ans auparavant : le plus petit était déjà avec son stupide petit-ami – que, Katsuki le disait haut et fort, trouvait détestable en tout point. Les deux n'avaient jamais réussi à se saquer pendant la période du lycée, et ce n'était pas après que cela s'était arrangé. En effet, à cause de lui, alors que sa relation avec Izuku s'était améliorée, ce dernier avait subitement cessé de lui donner des nouvelles ou même de lui adresser la parole lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Et, Katsuki en était sûr, ce n'était pas de sa propre initiative.

Comme prévu, Izuku franchit la porte de la cuisine, le regard rivé sur le sol. Cela fit doucement sourire le blond : comme autrefois, il ne cessait de l'écouter. Il prit rapidement place sur un tabouret.

« Alors ? Commença Katsuki. Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans ce merdier encore ? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Il continua à préparer le petit déjeuné – soit des œufs brouillés avec du bacon, il savait que c'était le préféré de son ami d'enfance : sa mère lui préparait toujours ça lorsqu'il n'allait pas très bien ou avait un coup de mou à l'époque.

« Tu n'étais pas avec l'autre ? Reprit-il. »

Katsuki eut un sourire en coin, en se faisant la réflexion qu'il avait bien changé : autrefois il lui aurait sûrement hurlé dessus ou même même frappé pour avoir une réponse. Cela prouvait qu'il avait mûrit. Un sanglot parvint à ses oreilles, suivit de nombreux pleurs.

« Désolé... Je suis désolé... Put-il entendre. »

Il ne répondit pas, plaçant l'assiette pleine de nourriture face au plus petit qui n'y jeta même pas un coup d'œil. Il soupira avant de se diriger vers la machine à café, où il en fit couler deux avant d'en déposer un sous le nez de son ami d'enfance.

« Allez, mange. Tu me raconteras quand tu te sentiras de le faire... Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, tu peux rester autant que tu veux. »

Le plus petit hocha la tête avant de plonger son nez dans son assiette : il était affamé, et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour en engloutir la totalité des aliments ce qui fit légèrement rire le cendré en voyant qu'il n'avait pas perdu de son appétit.

Les deux se dirigèrent ensuite vers le salon, où Katsuki invita Izuku à s'installer dans le canapé avant de lancer la télévision sur une émission « à la con » comme il aimait le dire, et voyant que le vert était captivé il n'avait pas eu l'envie d'en changer.

« Je ne suis plus avec Shoto. Commença Izuku, une heure plus tard. Katsuki fixa son regard sur le petit vert, qui fixait le sol. En fait, ça date d'il y a presque un an maintenant. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de rire légèrement. Tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle ? C'est que je pensais qu'il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais, et j'ai rapidement déchanté en apprenant qu'il me trompait... Avec Iida-kun. Le blond resta sans voix. Improbable non ? Il rit. Je n'y ai pas cru du tout au début ! Je veux dire, je ne pensais pas que Shoto aurait été capable de me tromper, et encore moins avec l'un de nos amis ! Apparemment c'est le travail qui les as rapprochés... »

Katsuki fixait son ami, incrédule. Mais il ne mentait jamais, alors il ne pouvait que le croire, et au vu de son attitude la blessure n'était pas complètement guérie. Ce qui était grandement compréhensible Izuku était fou amoureux de Shoto ! Il avait tout donné pour leur relation : il était même allé jusqu'à sacrifier leur amitié c'était pour dire ! Et dieu seul sait à quel point leur relation, bien que conflictuelle, était terriblement soudée.

« Je l'ai appris par accident en fait... Je voulais faire une surprise à Shoto, puisque c'était notre « anniversaire », alors je me suis rendu sur son lieu de travail à son heure de sortie pour l'emmener au restaurant... Il marqua une pause. Et lorsque je suis arrivé face à son bureau, par la porte entrouverte je les ais vus... Je n'ai même pas osé les interrompre et je suis parti... C'est Eijiro qui m'a croisé dans la rue après, qui m'a sorti de mon choc. »

Le cendré fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas entendu parler de cela et pourtant il était resté en contact avec le rouge ! Il le voyait d'ailleurs environ une fois par semaine, ils avaient pour habitude de se rejoindre dans un bar tous les samedis soirs. Voyant que son ami d'enfance était préoccupé, Izuku eut un petit sourire.

« C'est normal que tu n'en ai pas eu vent... J'ai demandé à Eijiro de ne pas t'en parler, je savais parfaitement que vous étiez en contact : il me parle souvent de toi, de ce que tu fais dans la vie, il me donne souvent des nouvelles en fait. Je pense qu'il sait que couper les ponts avec toi a été difficile pour moi du coup il a voulu me simplifier la tâche en m'assurant que tu allais bien. Il rit un instant. Il est très prévenant, je suis heureux que tu le côtoie toujours, c'est un très bon ami. »

Bien qu'il né répondit pas à cela, le sourire sur le visage de Katsuki fut suffisant pour Izuku : voir qu'il vivait une vie tranquille et qu'il avait réussi à se faire de réel amis le rendait plus paisible.

« Je suis désolé pour-, commença le petit vert.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Le coupa Katsuki. Je sais parfaitement l'aversion de double face à mon égard, et elle a toujours été réciproque. Si on avait continué à se côtoyer il t'aurait probablement fait vivre un enfer à ce propos. »

Son ami d'enfance eut un petit sourire contrit, et, dans un élan qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, il déposa sa main sur le sommet du crâne du plus petit dans un geste réconfortant. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un fin sourire, et il put apercevoir de nombreuses cernes sous ces grands yeux verts. Il soupira et exerça une pression sur son crâne, faisant s'allonger le petit vert.

« Allez, c'est l'heure de la sieste ! »

C'était la première fois qu'il dormait aussi bien depuis qu'il souffrait de ses insomnies : pas de cauchemars, pas d'interruption de son sommeil... Il n'en revenait pas, cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé et, il trouvait cela louche.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite et vit un Katsuki endormi à ses côtés : ils avaient fini par aller se coucher dans le lit du blond, le canapé étant trop peu confortable. Le réveil affichait vingt-trois heures, et, étant donné qu'ils s'étaient endormi dans l'après-midi il comprit rapidement qu'il avait dû dormir plus de six heures : un record pour ces derniers mois.

Cependant, il se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise : il était quand même dans l'espace vital de Katsuki, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un moment, et il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place bien qu'il savait qu'il ne dérangeait pas.

La chambre de son ami était épurée: tout avait sa place, et elle n'était pas particulièrement personnalisée. Pas de photos, de cadres, ou de décoration particulière. Cependant, elle avait cette odeur bien caractéristique : une senteur boisée qu'Izuku avait toujours apprécié.

Le lit grinça un peu, et rapidement il sentit une masse s'abattre sur lui, un bras fort agrippant sa taille et le visage du blond se nichant au creux de son cou, soufflant doucement dessus. Quelques frissons le prirent et, la sensation devint rapidement agréable. Il ne tenta même pas de se séparer de cette emprise, beaucoup trop agréable à son goût. Rapidement, le sommeil vint l'étreindre une seconde fois, l'emportant avec lui dans ses songes.

Katsuki n'avait jamais connu de réveil aussi agréable : contre lui, le corps d'Izuku semblait se fondre dans le sien dans une caresse plus qu'agréable. L'odeur un peu fruité du plus petit ne cessait de lui chatouiller gentiment le nez et il s'était dit qu'il pourrait s'habituer à cette odeur. Il n'ôta pas son bras de la taille du plus petit, attendant que celui-ci émerge tranquillement. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son ami d'enfance – certes dans des conditions un peu particulières, il espérait ne plus le perdre comme autrefois.

Depuis ce jour là, soit il y a deux semaines déjà, les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas revus. Katsuki avait fini par partir travailler et Izuku était rentré tranquillement chez lui, puis était lui aussi parti au travail.

Posé au bar avec Eijiro, les deux garçons bavardaient tranquillement chacun une pinte à la main.

« Alors du coup t'as revu Izuku ? S'exclama Eijiro.

\- Ouais. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu m'as pas dit qu'il était plus avec double face ? Grogna-t-il. J'aurais aimé savoir, même si il t'avait demandé de pas m'en parlé !

\- Ah... Dit Eijiro doucement. Il t'a parlé de ça aussi ? Je t'en ai pas parlé parce que je savais que la façon qu'il a eu de combler ce « vide » ne t'aurais vraiment pas plu... Ochaco, Denki et moi l'avons sermonnés pendant des heures à ce propos !

\- De quoi tu parles ? »

Alors qu'il allait parler, Eijiro se coupa net en voyant la touffe verte rentrer dans le bar, figé sur son téléphone. Katsuki suivit son regard et le vit aussi, sans que lui ne les voit. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et arbora un grand sourire en voyant le serveur qui s'accouda au bar en le voyant.

« Daichi ! Commença Izuku. Je suis content de te voir !

\- Moi aussi, ravi de voir que t'es encore en vie ! T'as disparu pendant deux semaines personne ne savait où tu étais passé ! Izuku rit.

\- Désolé, désolé... J'ai décidé d'arrêter de les fréquenter ce soir là. Le barman fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi, il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Le petit vert commença à triturer ses mains, bredouillants quelques excuses qui laissèrent sceptiques le serveur. Katsuki eut un sourire en coin face à ça, et interpella le serveur.

« Daichi ! Sers-moi en une autre au lieu de parler ! »

Le barman lui jeta un regard noir alors qu'il lui attrapa sa choppe pour la remplir. Lorsqu'Izuku aperçut ses deux amis il eut un grand sourire avant de se diriger vers eux, bienheureux de les croiser en ce soir de solitude.

« Hey Izuku ! Cria Eijiro. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, seul ?

\- Hum ? J'en avais marre de rester seul chez moi, du coup je me suis dit que j'allais sortir boire un verre... Dit-il doucement.

\- Dit plutôt que tu crèches ici tous les soirs d'habitude, dit Daichi, un sourire au lèvres en tendant sa bière à Bakugou.

\- Sérieusement ? Demanda Eijiro.

\- Carrément même ! C'est mon meilleur client ! »

Un peu honteux, Izuku devint rouge pivoine à la conversation alors qu'Eijiro lui jetait un regard réprobateur alors que Katsuki ne comprenait pas son comportement. Il se sentait complètement largué et, pour la première fois, il regrettait qu'Izuku ait coupé les ponts avec lui. Il n'aimait pas vraiment avoir cette sensation d'être un étranger quand cela le concernait.

« Izuku, commença Eijiro la voix trop calme, on avait pas dit que tu devais arrêter ?

\- Mais j'ai arrêté ! Répondit-il, un peu désemparé. Je ne sors que parce que j'ai du mal à dormir, donc plutôt que de rester chez moi je viens là. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais commis un péché ! »

Un peu énervé, et boudant grandement Izuku se détourna du duo et rejoignit la sortie sous les yeux incompréhensif de Katsuki, et un peu mal à l'aise d'Eijiro, qui sentait être allé trop loin.

« Bon tu m'expliques maintenant ? Grogna le cendré. L'autre soupira.

\- Comme tu le sais, Izuku n'est plus avec Shoto depuis un moment déjà. Il marqua une pause. Le début de cette rupture a été très dur pour lui : en même temps ça faisait des années qu'ils étaient ensemble, je pense que j'aurais été aussi dévasté que lui ! Il ne sortait plus trop à part pour aller au travail, Ochaco disait qu'il se laissait vivre quoi... Puis d'un coup, il a changé du tout au tout, il s'est mis à sortir relativement souvent, aller à la salle de sport tous les jours, il ne rentrait pas forcément chez lui le soir après le travail et on a fini par découvrir qu'il fréquentait des coups d'un soirs fréquemment. Cela a dû durer plusieurs mois, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à lui faire comprendre qu'il pourrait tomber sur quelqu'un de mal intentionné ou autre, du coup il nous a promis qu'il arrêterait ! Je sais pas ce qui lui a prit de reprendre ça...

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait repris ça, dit Katsuki. Eijiro le regarda bizarrement. Je veux dire, je l'ai croisé l'autre soir, il n'avait pas l'air d'être sorti pour ça justement. Le barman qui écoutait la conversation jusque là se joint à la discussion.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le genre d'Izuku pour ce que je le connais... Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec de conquête ou quoi que ce soit ! J'ai moi-même tenté de le draguer un peu mais il n'a pas succomber à mon charme irrésistible... »

Savoir que son ami d'enfance s'était perdu dans des aventures d'un soir lui faisait quelque part mal au cœur : c'était plus son genre à lui de faire ça, bien qu'il ne le fasse que très rarement lui aussi pouvait ressentir des pics de solitude, il était certainement le mieux placé pour comprendre.

Il quitta Eijiro peu après, n'ayant plus vraiment le cœur à boire son esprit étant préoccupé par Izuku. Et, alors qu'il arrivait pas loin de chez lui, il reconnu cette chevelure bien caractéristique qu'il appréciait tant. Le jeune homme devait avoir rejoint le bas de son immeuble après leur « altercation » et il était là, à l'attendre. Un fin sourire pu naître sur son visage alors qu'il s'approcha de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? L'interpella-t-il.

\- Je... Commença son ami d'enfance, un peu gêné. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi ce soir.

\- Je n'avais pas non plus envie de passer la soirée seul, monte. »

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et rejoignirent rapidement l'appartement de Bakugou, le froid des couloirs rongeant leur peau. La chaleur du petit habitacle les prirent rapidement et ils se jetèrent tous deux sur le canapé, attrapant la télécommande pour se mettre un film.

Les deux étaient côte à côte, les épaules se touchant, enroulés sous un plaid. La vision des deux comme ça les auraient fait rire, quelques années auparavant. Katsuki détaillait du coin de l'œil son ami d'enfance, qui arborait de nombreuses cernes sous ses yeux. Son teint était également plus pâle que d'habitude attestant de son manque de sommeil : il avait beau dire, de son côté cela devait être pareil.

« Tu arrives à dormir au moins ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Très peu. Je souffre d'insomnie chronique depuis un petit moment maintenant alors... Je ne dois pas dormir plus de trois ou quatre heures par jour. »

Il n'avait pas détourné son regard de la télé, ne souhaitant pas rencontrer le regard réprobateur du blond. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que, absorbé par le film et bercé par l'odeur boisée qu'il aimait tant, ses paupières devinrent lourdes et il finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Katsuki.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il avait commencé le travail et honnêtement, il n'arrivait pas à se mettre dedans. Un peu trop perturbé, en partie parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter une certaine personne de la tête, il restait perplexe. Cela faisait pourtant un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vu – alors il s'était dit que ses pseudos sentiments, qu'il avait comprit trop tard à l'époque, s'étaient dissipés. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

Il se rappelait parfaitement de comment il s'était senti il y a quelque années lorsqu'il avait appris pour la relation de Deku. Honnêtement, il ne pensait pas qu'il allait aussi mal le vivre, à ce moment là leur relation s'améliorait et il commençait à peine à se rendre compte de son attachement particulier pour lui et il se l'était fait volé, en si peu de temps.

Cela lui avait fait un choc, non pas qu'il ne savait pas que Shoto Todoroki avait des vues sur le plus petit, mais plutôt parce que c'était réciproque. Lui qui croyait toujours passer avant tout le monde pour Izuku avait rapidement déchanté. De plus, avec la fin de leur études son ami d'enfance avait tout bonnement coupés les ponts avec lui et il s'était dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais ravoir de contact avec lui ou avoir l'espoir de le revoir. Et voilà que maintenant il était arrivé comme une bombe qui éclate dans sa vie.

« Katsuki ! L'appela-t-on. N'oublie pas que tu as rendez-vous avec cette agence de pub dans une heure ! »

Il avait complètement oublié son rendez-vous avec ces histoires. Rapidement, il fonça à son bureau, étant en salle de pause pour préparer son entretien.

Déjà qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y aller à ce rendez-vous, maintenant il avait des envies de meurtre. Face à lui, Iida Tenya se tenait fièrement lui tendant la main. Ça lui foutait la gerbe juste de le voir comme ça, vivant une vie paisible alors qu'il avait ruiné le bonheur de son ami d'enfance. Il attrapa sa main dans la sienne, exerçant une pression plus forte qu'habituellement et il entra dans le bureau à la suite du garçon aux cheveux bleu.

En soit, le rendez-vous – professionnellement parlant, s'était bien déroulé. Mais la tension qui régnait entre eux n'était pas au beau fixe. Alors qu'il allait partir, Katsuki fut interpellé par son camarade de classe du lycée.

« Dit-moi... Commença-t-il. J'ai entendu dire que Midoriya-kun et toi vous fréquentiez de nouveau, comment va-t-il ? Katsuki bouillait.

\- J'en reviens pas que tu ais le culot de me demander ça. Cracha le blond. T'es quand même au courant que c'est de ta faute si toute cette merde est arrivé dans sa vie ?

\- Je sais bien, continua Tenya. Mais je me fais quand même du soucis pour lui, je ne voulais pas le blesser... J'ai bien tenté d'arrêter Sho- , il toussa, Todoroki-kun dans ses avances envers moi, mais ça n'a pas été concluant...

\- Et alors ? Cria Katsuki. Ça n'empêche que tu as céder ! Avant toute chose, vous auriez dû en parler à Deku, même si ça lui aurait fait du mal ! Il tenta de se tempérer. Vous êtes immonde, et j'espère qu'il ne vous pardonnera jamais parce que toi comme lui ne le méritez pas. Il marqua un temps de pause. Tu étais son ami merde ! C'est pas croyable d'être comme ça sérieusement ! »

Il sortit du bureau, claquant la porte derrière lui, occasionnant des sursauts dans l'open-space de salariés qui s'étaient tous stoppés net en l'entendant hurler. Il grogna alors qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'entreprise, plus énervé que lorsqu'il y était entré. Il se stoppa net lorsqu'il vit, parmi toutes ces têtes, une chevelure bicolore. Il tenta de se raisonner avant de foncer vers lui, presque incontrôlable. En arrivant face à lui, il le souleva par le col de sa chaise de sorte à le fixer yeux dans les yeux.

« Toi, commença-t-il la voix emplie de rage, tu es vraiment le pire. »

Il le balança sur sa chaise avant de faire demi-tour, histoire de ne pas aller trop loin sentant qu'il était sur le point de franchir la limite. Il sortit de l'entreprise, d'un pas décidé et rageur mais il fut interrompu par des mots qu'il aurait souhaité de jamais entendre.

« En attendant, commença la voix de Shoto, ça t'as profité ! Regarde toi, aujourd'hui tu peux avoir mes restes je te les laisse ! »

Et ce fut le black-out.

La sonnerie de son appartement ne faisait que retenir. Sans cesse. Depuis bien une demi-heure déjà. Mais l'envie d'ouvrir à son visiteur n'y était pas : il avait un peu honte, et il savait qu'il allait certainement se faire passer un savon. Les cris derrière la porte ne le gênait pas, mais cela dérangea le voisin de pallier qui sembla sortir de chez lui pour crier. Il finit par se décider d'ouvrir la porte, jetant un regard noir à son voisin.

« Entre Deku. Il regarda son voisin d'environ la soixantaine d'années. Vous vous avez déjà un pied dans la tombe, qu'est-ce que vous nous faîtes chier ? Dans deux mois vous serez sourd de toute façon. »

Et il finit par claquer la porte derrière lui, le laissant sans voix. Lorsque son regard croisa celui furieux d'Izuku, il déglutit légèrement. Certes, il était d'un petit gabarit mais il pouvait faire peur. Il vit la main du petit vert se diriger vers son visage, et il ferma les yeux attendant le coup venir. Mais il fut décontenancé en sentant une douce caresse sur sa joue.

« T'es vraiment le plus gros des imbéciles sérieusement. »

Il regarda Izuku, ses yeux clignant de stupeur, et il se fit embarquer dans le salon où son ami d'enfance lui ordonna de s'asseoir, allant chercher la trousse de secours. Il revint avec et commença à attraper de quoi désinfecter les coupures sur son visage. Le silence régnait entre eux, alors que le jeune Midoriya terminait ses soins.

« Eijiro m'a appelé, commença-t-il, et ne va pas l'engueuler pour ça ! Il lui jeta un regard noir. Sérieusement, quel était l'intérêt de te battre avec Shoto ? Izuku se massa les tempes. T'es vraiment ingérable sérieux ! T'aurais juste pu laisser courir, ne pas le calculer ! Je sais pas moi, regarde dans quel état tu es ! Et puis, tu vas pas avoir des problèmes avec ton travail ? C'était un rendez-vous d'affaire est-ce que tu réfléchis deux secondes des fois ? Son débit de parole le rendait complètement adorable, selon Katsuki. J'en ai plus rien à foutre de ce qu'ils ont fait, je ne les pardonne pas mais ils peuvent faire leur vie ça ne me fait plus rien ! J'y crois pas... T'es vraiment un idiot, un imbécile extrême ! Et puis pourquoi t'as fait- »

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase, les lèvres de Katsuki s'étant brusquement déposées sur les sienne, pour le faire taire évidemment, mais surtout parce qu'à force de les avoir fixées pendant son monologue, il n'avait eu qu'une envie : sauter dessus.

Pour une fois il s'était écouté, et il ne regrettait pas puisqu'Izuku prit part au baiser une fois le choc passé. Katsuki l'attrapa par les cuisses, le positionnant sur les siennes tout en approfondissant le baiser. Il avait rêvé de ces lèvres pendant des années, il avait rêvé de ce contact depuis le lycée, et maintenant il était totalement libre de le faire et il allait complètement en profité.

À bout de souffle, Izuku s'appuya sur les épaules de Katsuki pour se séparer de lui, en vain puisque ce dernier revint à la charge presque immédiatement. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait en fait, il était loin d'imaginer que ce genre de choses pouvaient se passer entre eux, mais cela ne le rebutait pas : après tout, son ami d'enfance avait toujours eu une place spéciale dans son cœur. Il stoppa néanmoins le baiser une seconde fois, posant son front contre celui du blond.

« Sérieusement, je ne te comprend pas du tout.

\- C'est pas compliqué pourtant. Il attrapa la main du petit vert pour la positionner contre son cœur, il fut surpris par les battements irrégulier. Et ça n'arrive que quand je suis avec toi. »

Et il plongea une énième fois sur ses lèvres, serrant Izuku plus fort qu'avant, étreinte qui fut rendue par le plus petit, se laissant complètement aller. L'odeur caractéristique de Katsuki titilla de nouveau son nez, le rendant ivre par son parfum. Décidément, quand il était avec lui, Izuku perdait tous ses moyens parce que justement, c'était Katsuki Bakugou.


End file.
